Lessons Learned
by PinkBubbleGum
Summary: Little Max has a biting problem


Disclaimer: Only Mary, Lee, & Cory are mine __

Disclaimer: Only Mary, Lee, & Cory are mine. The rest belong to Fox. 

Rating: G 

Note: X-5/452 is Max, and X-5/599 is Zack 

"Hey Mary," I called to my friend. I had just walked out of the mess hall and she was a few steps infront of me.

"Oh hi Lee. How're you?"

"Fine, at the moment," I said very sarcastically.

"At the moment? What are you up to today?" Mary asked totally confused. I'm rarely ever that sarcastic. 

"I'm working with X-5/452," I answered. Mary looked confused so I continued, " Didn't you see or hear of what she did to Cory?"

"That was X-5/452? I saw what happened but I didn't know which X-5 it was," Mary was shocked. "She's always been good for me."

"Yeah, she's always been good with me too. That's why Lydecker's giving her to me. Cory's going to get X-5/761. Well I go this way, see you later Mary."

"Bye, Lee."

The incident we were talking about happened yesterday. Cory Allen was taking care of X-5/452 until she's big enough to be put with the other X-5's. Cory and a doctor were trying to take some blood from X-5/452. That X-5 is only about a year old, and I guess she didn't like what Cory and the doctor were doing. Before anyone realized what was going on the X-5 bit Cory's hand and broke one of his fingers. Colonel Lydecker was extremely mad. I'm not sure who he was madder at, Cory and the doctor or the X-5.

I've worked with X-5/452 in the past and she's always been good for me. So, Lydecker's given X-5/452 to me and the X-5 I work with is now going to be Cory's charge.

Maybe you wonder what I do. I'm a development specialist. That means I work with the young X-5's. I do pretty much anything to help out. I feed them, bath them, work on their language skills, and stuff like that. Every development specialist has one X-5 they work with for awhile, then they switch and get a different one. That's so the X-5's don't get to used to one person. 

***********

Lydecker walked up behind me as I was bathing X-5/452. "How's she doing?"

"She's tried to bit me several times." 

"Ever since she bit Cory, she's gotten a bad habit of biting," said Lydecker. X-5/452 bit Cory almost a month ago.

"She might grow out of it Colonel." Hopefully she would.

"She'd better. After you finish here, put her in the play room with the other X-5's."

"Of course."

For any other children the playroom would be called a nursery. It lets all the X-5's interact with each other. Since there's a four year difference between the oldest and youngest X-5 they don't interact very much at this point in their development. 

Most of the toys the X-5's have are to help them think and solve problems (the cube goes into the square hole). Things like that. There's also lots of things the X-5's can climb on.

I went to put X-5/452 down, but I wasn't putting her down fast enough. She decided to bit me on the arm and I ended up dropping her. The little X-5 didn't seem to care. She just crawled over to some building blocks and started to chew on them.

"Are you alright?" Lydecker asked when I walked out of the playroom. There's a two-way mirror in one of the playroom's walls. We can watch the X-5's without them knowing.

"I'll be fine, Colonel. She didn't get much skin."

As we watched, X-5/599 walked over to X-5/452. X-5/599's the oldest X-5 and very protective of his younger siblings. X-5/599 grabbed the block X-5/452 was chewing on. The little X-5 didn't like this so she tried to grab the block back. When X-5/599 refused to give her the block back she tried to bit him. X-5/599 back handed X-5/452 and she landed on her butt.

"Colonel, should we stop them?" I asked. I didn't see the X-5's together often and so I didn't know what was going on.

"Not right now. Lets see what they continue to do," answered Lydecker.

X-5/452 tried to get the block back again. She didn't get it and she tried to bit the older X-5 again. And again X-5/599 back handed his little sister.

The next time X-5/452 tried a different tactic. She simply pointed to the block and said something in her baby language. X-5/599 shook his head. I guess X-5/452 had asked for the block and X-5/599 had refused.

X-5/452 admitted defeat and turned around to find something else to do. X-5/599 dropped the block and went back to what he was doing.

I was confused, "What was that about?"

"X-5/599 saw X-5/452 bit you. He knows that isn't allowed so he taught her that," explained Lydecker.

X-5/599 must have taught X-5/452 pretty well. After that incident she never bit anyone again.

__

Please review. I don't think this was one of my better stories, so tell me if you liked it or not.

J Pink Angel J 


End file.
